


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Military, Militarystuck, Sadness, Veterans, but it has a happy ending, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing you whisper through the phone<br/>Wait for me to come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Erinep

You think back to when she had to leave. Her short dirty blonde hair hung loosely above her shoulders, and she wasn't wearing her blue hat.  
  
But now she's fighting overseas, and you miss her more than anything. You'd give up your scholarship to have her back with you.  
  
Right now, you're sitting in your purple armchair, holding a picture. It was when the two of you went to the beach, her hair flying in the wind. The two of you were laughing, a sight captured forever in the olive green frame.  
  
That only reminds you of when she left, slipping a picture of herself into your pocket and whispering, "Wait for me to come home." Tears fall down your cheeks, and before you know it, you're sobbing, clutching the picture to your chest in some vain hope that it would bring her here with you.  
  
Eventually, you drag yourself out of the chair and haul yourself into your bed, curling up into a ball. You are pathetic. Crying this way about a girl isn't something an Ampora should ever do. But Nepeta isn't some girl. She is everything to you, and you just let her go.  
  
"I wont ever let you go. Not again." You say softly, eventually falling into a sadness induced sleep.  
  
The next day, Equius stops by. Neither of you have been dealing with her absence too well. You had sunken into a depression, while he had flung himself single-mindedly into his work, trying to forget his feeling.  
  
You curl up on the couch as your girlfriend's best friend brings soup for the two of you. You eat in silence, both of you thinking about her.  
  
Before you know it, you have the box of letters she sent you, and your hands shake as you take each letter out and read it. Equius sits close to you, trying to comfort you in his own way.  
  
"Nepeta, please come home." You whisper. You turn your head and see that Equius is trying not to cry.  
  
The two of you end up crying on each other. Him, with his small, silent tears, and you, with your huge racking sobs. You really need to stop doing this.  
  
A knock on your door startles you out of a sleep you don't remember falling into. Judging by Equius's soft snores, he had also fallen asleep.  
  
So you stand up and answer the door, fumbling to put your glasses on you face. "Hello, what is it that you.. Nepeta?!" You jump forward and envelop her in a hug, crying all over again. "Nepeta oh my god."  
  
"Yeah, Ampurra, its me you doofus." She said,   drawing you into a crushing hug. You can feel her crying, glad to be home, and you pick her up, carrying her inside. She lets out a small giggle, and you shout, "EQUIUS, SHE'S HOME!"  
  
The man looks up, groggy, and then his face breaks into a smile. Equius Zahhak just smiled.  
"Nepeta!"  
  
And the three of you end up in a sobbing, laughing mess on the floor, glad to be together at last

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Photograph by Ed Sheeran


End file.
